


Target.

by MeggieChan16



Category: girlxboy - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeggieChan16/pseuds/MeggieChan16
Summary: Midnight is a killer who you can hire to do dirty jobs. She's perfect in what she does, never have made a single mistake. No witnesses, no clues for the police to find. One day she got a target. Some young man named Justin. The job is simple; Kidnap him, get some answers and kill him.





	1. Easy Job.

I moved on the roof closer to the edge to see more clearly. My eyes scanned the surrounding area underneath me, looking for my target. _ Timothy Greene. Tall, bald business man with a tattoo on the back of his head. The price on him? Sixty-three thousand dollars. Way to kill him? Not specified. Nothing more, nothing less. _ I never ask for more information and I don't care. I get a target, I do my job and I get paid before I vanish back into the shadows. I slowly pulled out my sniper rifle, seeing that I had a lot of time to prepare, I didn't have to rush anything. I position myself in more more comfortable spot, resting the gun in my hands. I looked through the scope to see better to find my target.

_ Sweet. Looking for a tall bald Caucasian man with a tattoo on the back of his head. He has hazel eyes with a sharp nose. Where are you sweetie? Where the hell are you? Show yourself coward. Ooh, nice boobs there ma'am. Ah-ha! There you are! _ My heart skipped a beat in joy when I found who I was looking for. I was certain that it was him. He looked about what every detail I had gotten about him. I moved my head from the scope and looked at the watch on my wrist. _ I have three minutes left. I have plenty of time. _ I got back into position and locked my view onto my target. As he was walking, I had used that to my advantage. With steady hands, I pulled the trigger as I couldn't wait anymore seconds.

I heard screams which confirmed that my job was successful. With a smile, which crept onto my face, I quickly put the gun inside the bag and threw it over my shoulder. I began to run, still remembering the easiest way out. I jumped over a few rooftops then ran to the stairs that led to the streets where I had left my car earlier. I got in, throwing my bag in the backseat, started my car and drove home. During the ride, my phone began to ring. I glanced over the display and saw that it was the number of my last client. I picked it up and put it on speaker. "Listening," I began without any expression. _**"You killed him! You're truly amazing."**_ The excitement in her voice couldn't escape my senses.

Tell me something I don't know. I thought. "The rest of my money?" I asked and slowed down once I spotted a police car in front of me. **_"Yes, yes. Oh my god, I still can't believe that you did it. How? There must've been like at least a million security and bodyguards around him."_** "I want the rest. Put it into a bag and leave it underneath the bench in the park near the lake. Tomorrow at 6pm." I responded. _**"Yeah. Thanks a lot,"**_ She replied. "I'm warning you. Don't even think about not paying me. You can't hide from me, you can't escape. I am going to hunt you down and trust me... you wouldn't want that." I said. I had to make sure that she wasn't gonna pull some bullshit on me.

_**"I-I know. The news about your last victim is still terrifying. Fifty-three thousand dollars will be there."**_ And with that, she hung up. I pulled up in front of my house, feeling a bit tired. I grabbed my things and walked to the house. The first thing I did was remove the plastic bags wrapped around my boots. It was for preventing any footprints. After that I pulled down my mask, which I used to protect my identity. The whole city and the media didn't have any clues as to what I looked like and I planned to keep it that way. I never left any witnesses alive. I undressed myself completely and threw my clothes in the washing machine, just to make sure my clothes didn't have anything from the place I was at on them.

I hid my gun in the closet under a piece of carpet under a piece of wood, where the rest of my guns were. I got dressed and grabbed my phone. I dialed the number of someone I knew wouldn't betray me. _**"Hello?"**_ The voice on the other side of the phone answered. "Hello, Antonia." I replied neutrally. Hellcat, aka Antonia, was not only my friend, but was something like an assistant to me. She was the connection between me and the clients. I couldn't risk being officially known, so the clients spoke with her. She checked them to make sure that they're okay, then gave me their numbers. The rest was on me. _**"What kind of shit do you want now? I see that you have a new number."**_

"Yeah, still being careful. I need you to be at the park. Tomorrow at 6pm." I say. "My client is gonna leave the money in a bag under the bench near the lake. I know it's a risk for you and I can assure you that if somebody puts you in prison-" _**"Alright, I trust you."**_ She interrupts me. _**"I'm leaving the bag in the same spot as usual right? Am I allowed to see you this time?"**_ She asked. "Sorry, still being careful. Thanks though. Take twenty-two thousand as a compensation. I'm gonna destroy this number, talk to you soon." _**"****Take care, Midnight."**_ And with that, I hung up the phone. I walked into the living room and over to the fireplace. I took the SIM card out and threw it into the fire.

I did everything I had to do. No evidence, no witnesses. Still a perfect life. Now, I just have to wait for another client.


	2. Lazy Day.

I woke up due to the sunlight creeping through my window. I stretched and yawned, slowly sitting up. I rubbed my eyes, ran my fingers through my hair and stood up. I got in the shower and let the cold water run down my body, which helped me wake up more drastically. After that, I got dressed in a suit and walked into the kitchen. I saw two half naked girls cooking breakfast. I quickly remembered what happened the previous night and smiled. "Morning," I greeted them. "Morning." They both said at the same time and giggled. "I need to go to work. Dress yourselves." I ordered and starting putting my documents and papers into my suitcase. "But Justin, we don't want to leave. We can stay here and wait for your return." I smirked after they said that.

_ They think I'm that stupid? _ "I wasn't asking you. Get dressed and get the hell out of here." I raised my voice in anger. They exchanged looks but did what I asked them. Within five minutes I heard the door slam as they furiously left. I sighed, grabbed my things and left my house. In front of the house waited a limousine with my personal driver. I got in and waved in greetings at David, my driver. Without anything being said, we drove to my job. Once we got there, I got out and walked straight into the building, hearing all the greetings around me. I was the CEO of the company and yes, I was the 'spoiled brat who had millions of dollars.' But nobody complained, especially not to me. I got everything from everyone whenever I wanted.

I walked into my office to see Brian sitting in my chair behind the desk. As he saw me, he smirked while I put my jacket on the holder. "Aren't we a little late today, mister?" He teased me and I shook my head, smiling. "Aren't you supposed to be working?" I shot back and she sighed. "I'm working," He replied with a strong accent. "Sure. By guarding my office and my chair? How noble of you. Get into your room and work," I said firmly. He quickly got up and with a chuckle, ran out of my room. I lazily sat down and yawned, looking into the monitor of my PC. I looked at the wallpaper. It was me completely naked, dancing on a table. 

_Where the hell did he get this photo? Could that be from yesterday? I don't recall dancing on the table._ "Briaaaaann!" I shouted in frustration. I waited a few seconds before I heard knocking on my door. "Come in," I growled and Brian shoved his head into the room, his body still outside. "Yes boss?" He asked innocently. "Brian, what is the meaning of this? Where did you get this photo?" I asked and gestured him to come in and close the door behind him. He slowly walked inside with his eyes pinned to the ground but I could see a smile on his face. "It's from yesterday. You don't remember a damn thing?" He asked and looked right at me. "Do I look like I remember? Why did you take this photo? Do you have a crush on me?" I shot at him and he blinked a few times.

"What? No! But, you're my best friend and I had to take it to make fun of you. I mean look at that, you're completely nude!" He bursted into laughter and I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to erase this photo. You can go," I said and gestured him to walk away. "I have copies, do what you like," He mumbled as he was walking out of the room. "What was that?" I raised my voice but he ran away. I smiled, amused, and shook my head while erasing the picture. Sometimes I curse myself for letting Brian be my assistant. He's great in everything he does, not gonna lie there, but having your best friend as your right hand is not always that great. I pushed everything to the furthest part of my mind and tried to concentrate on my work.

I opened up some of the new contracts and looked through them. _Too cheap for us. Don't like his appearance. Okay, so after this we have three candidates._ I picked up the phone and called Brian. He answered it after a few seconds._** "Yes boss?"**_ He greeted me. "Brian, I have three candidates and I want you to run them through the database. Try to find out the most information you can about them. You have ten minutes then I'm taking you to lunch." _**"Three minutes. Got it. I hope you're paying, I'm starving."**_ I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Only if you erase the rest of those photos of me." _**"Deal, bitch."**_


	3. Looking for Her.

I rubbed my face and tried really hard to keep my eyes open. I was super tired  and slept only three hours in two days. And sitting in a dark, closed room by myself wasn't helping anything. "Jay, you should get some rest." I heard a familiar voice. "I'm fine," I growled and stretched myself. I grabbed some files and opened them for a millionth time. I had to find her. For the good of myself, for the people, for her. I blinked a couple of times to force my tears back. "I brought you some coffee. Can I help you somehow? Anyhow?" I raised my eyes to see Nini. Nini was my partner. We had worked together four five years, but after the accident I couldn't stop thinking about her, Midnight, as the media called her.

"You're too kind. Sit down and make me some lovely company. So, what's happening outside?" I asked as she obediently sat next to me. "You are killing yourself with these papers. Let me help you buddy." Before I could react, she grabbed most of my papers. I just sighed, fully consumed in tiredness. I scanned her expressions while she was reading them. "We don't know shit about her," She whispered silently and I nodded. "Nothing. No clues on what she could look like, no evidence in the crime scenes or any witnesses. She's just too good." I stated, frustrated. "She has to make a mistake. Or she will..." Nini said to calm me down.

"Yeah, but when that time comes I'm gonna be old or dead. I need to find her, Nini. I just need to." I recognized the desperation that was in my voice. "Is this the time you tell me why you're so obsessed with her? Or him. It could be a him." I met her eyes and felt the fear slowly creeping into my body. I just can't tell her. They would take me down from this case for personal connection. But she's my partner, I should tell her. "Now's not the right time. One day for sure though, you're gonna know everything." I answered her. She slowly nodded her head and stood up. She extended her hand towards me. "C'mon. You need fresh air and we need to go on patrol or the boss will think we're doing nothing at all."

I accepted her help and stood up. I really owed her. She cared about me everyday, even when my nerves cracked. We both walked outside and I had to blink a couple of times to get use to the sunlight. "How is it?" She asked me when we were walking down the street. "What?" I replied. "Being under the sun and not burning from it," She joked and I felt my lips curl into a smile. "You should be happy I'm not sparkling," I shot back and made her laugh.  "Why not? I would make so much money out of you." I laughed as well and suddenly felt so tired. It was a miracle that I could even walk. "Jay, you don't look too good," She stated and I sighed. "I thought that I was always handsome." I replied jokingly.

"You are.." She mumbled so silently that I wasn't sure if I heard correctly. I stopped walking and looked at her. "What was that?" I asked. "I was saying that you should get some sleep to be that handsome guy again." She quickly answered. "Can't. I have to find her. Maybe she made a mistake but I just didn't spot it." After I said that, she grabbed me by my wrist and led me to a house. "That's enough. You're done with her for today. That's an order." She said, her voice filled with anger. I didn't have enough energy to oppose her, even though I really wanted to get back to the room, get back to finding that small mistake. She unlocked the door and we walked in. The flat was comfy and looked cute.

"Welcome to my home," She said and I smiled. I had never been to her house. We were partners, friends. But there was always some wall between us which separated personal life from work. "Fitting for you, Oh hi puppers," I said when two dogs ran to me. "Sakura and Raiden," She introduced them to me and I laughed. "Okay, I'm gonna cook something and you go get some sleep." I wanted to say something, but she frowned. "Get some sleep!" She raised her voice and I did what she asked. I walked into her bedroom. There were photos of her family from California. I laid on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. It took me about three minutes before I fell asleep.


	4. The Rest of the Money.

I kicked a stone and scanned the park for the sixth time. Antonia was nowhere to be seen, as well as my client who should have given me fifty-three thousand dollars. I glanced over at my watch.  She has seven more minutes. _Why can't anybody arrive earlier?_ I started to toss the mobile phone from one hand to the other.  _ If my client doesn't show up, I'm calling Antonia for information about her. She won't be the first and definitely not the last client who I'm gonna kill. _ I spot Antonia walking slowly towards the bench. She seemed lost in her thoughts, as if something was bothering her. She leaned towards three meters next to the bench, pulled up her phone and ran her fingers on the display. Within a few seconds I got a message.

_ A: on my position. She's not here nor the bag. It's 5:58 she has time. _

I nodded my head and looked at every person walking towards the bench, looking for somebody with my money. I saw a short white female with brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a long black coat, even though it was really warm day. Her facial expression and body language shouted at her surroundings. She was nervous, afraid. It was my client with the rest of my money. I noticed that Antonia saw her too. The woman quickly threw the bag under the bench and walked away swiftly, looking behind her to see if anybody noticed. I noticed, Antonia noticed. When she disappeared, Antonia waited a few more minutes before she walked to the bench and grabbed the bag.

I slowly smiled and moved to the other place where Antonia always left my money. It was underground. I had a certainty that even if Antonia would decide to check up on me, there were so many people around that I would blend in. She couldn't possibly see me gab the bag. I got a message.

_ A: Got the money. Heading to the place. I took 22k as you wished. _

I was already waiting for her there, people walking past me without any suspicion. They had no idea that a killer was right next to them. I saw Antonia. She put the bag on the ground right next to a door and walked away. I looked around before grabbing it. My phone buzzes.

_ A: it's there _

I decided to call her. It was better for me calling than texting. She answered immediately. "Thanks, Antonia." I said as a greeting while walking slowly back home. _**"No worries, bitch. Still thinking what to spend it on."**_ She replied with laughter. "It's up to you. Just don't throw it to any prostitutes, please." I said and stopped in front of a newsstand. _**"Why?"**_ She asked and I saw the new about my job.  ** 'The killer of the most famous business man, Timothy Greene, is still hidden.' 'Death of Timothy Greene.' 'Timothy Greene is dead!' ** After my eyes scanned the titles of the newspapers, I quickly looked to see if the police found any clues that would lead to me. _**"Midnight, why?"**_ I  heard Antonia's voice and it was at that moment when I realized she was still on the line.

"Sorry. Well because sex with prostitutes is never good. You're not gonna solve anything with it and the orgasm can be achieved by your hand anyways." I replied and ignored the news seller who gave me a really awkward look. **_"You have to be really fucking lonely."_** She laughed at me. "I don't look for that kind of stuff. If I really need to, I find somebody to fuck." I stepped back with a smile from all of the newspapers. _They don't have any clues. That's good. That's really good. **"You just said not to buy prostitution. You're contradicting yourself."**_ She objected and I sighed. "I didn't say anything about buying somebody to fuck." _**"Wait.. hold on a fucking minute! You're telling me that you spend your time outside of your killer base? No way!"**_ I rolled my eyes.

_ I didn't say anything about going out. _ I always ask if they would like to visit my house. Then, it is up to them. If they're willing to give themselves to me, it's not painful. And the others are another story. After my fun, I always kill them. I have nothing against them, really. I couldn't risk anything though. I couldn't risk making any mistakes. Besides, I had no emotions. I didn't care about them. Cared about nobody but myself. "Antonia... do what you want. If you want your bitches or niggas, then buy them." I said to end the topic. _**"I have one more question."**_ She said slowly and I unlocked my door. "Only one." **_"Why don't you want me to see you? I mean, I'm practically your friend, am I not? I do everything for you. I care about you."_**

_ Because if the police or any other people take you, torture you.... I just can't risk any of that. Besides, I don't have any friends. _ "You're not my friend. I don't have any." _**"I noticed that small pause. I may not be your friend, but your mine. And thanks for the money, hoe. I'll call you once a new client pops up."**_ "I'll call you. I'm gonna destroy this number." I replied and she laughed. _**"Yeah, yeah. Bye then,"**_ She said and I opened the fridge to find something to eat. "Night. And thanks again."


	5. Problems.

"So who do you like the most?" Brian asked me and tiredly looked at the papers again. "I don't know. They're almost the same." I whined and put my head on the table. "Let's run through it one more time, okay? So, the first client is Teresa Walker. She's offering $320,000. Here is everything I found about her life." I heard as he put the papers right next to my face but I turned away, refusing to lift my head. "She's not bad in my opinion. She's 48, widow, doesn't have any kids. She inherited everything and the company after her husband, Charles Walker died. She was studying-" "Denied. She inherited the company and the money. She clearly doesn't know how to properly manage that." I stated, interrupting him.

"Sweet. Next one is... oh my god." After his words, I immediately raised my head and looked at him. He was looking straight into the monitor, fingers running on the keyboard like a maniac. "What is it?" I asked, confused. "Somebody is trying to get through our walls and into the system," He mumbled, still focused on his work. "What? What the hell do you mean? Who is it?" I started to get angry. "I don't know, I'm trying to track them down. They already got through the first and second walls. They're fast, almost like-" "Almost like they knew our defenses." I jumped into his speech once more. "Almost like it's somebody from here," He continued then smiled. "Got them!" He shouted and I stood up.

"Where and who?" "Third floor. PC is signed into the name Emily Peterson." "Cut her out of whatever she is doing." I ordered Brian and quickly ran to the elevator. I got in and went to the third floor. Anger was rising inside of me.  _ Why would anybody from my company want to have information about our databases? I pay them like a king, I thought that they were happy. _ I walked out and looked around. People were working, nothing suspicious. A few of them saw me and started to whisper.  Where the hell is Emily? What does she look like again? "Emily Peterson," I shouted loudly, making everyone freeze, their eyes on me. "Where is Emily Peterson?" I asked loudly. "T-that's me sir." I heard a silent voice far ahead of me.

I walked over to her, grabbed her wrist and dragged her back to my office. I didn't want anymore drama. It wouldn't be okay for me neither for her. She was silent the whole time. I knew she was well aware of why she was being dragged to my office. I motioned Brian to join me and I threw her into my room. He closed the door behind us and I watched as Emily slowly got up from the ground. "Any explanations?" I asked, trying so hard not to yell. "S-sir, I  don't know why you brought me here. I didn't do anything!" She cried out. "You're lying. You dare lie to me??" "T-tell me why I am here, p-please." I looked at Brian who nodded his head.

"You were trying to do a very bad thing, Emily. We know about it, there's no point in hiding it. I'm just wondering why." Brian's voice sounded calmer than mine. I started to march from one corner to another, my whole body consumed in anger and irritation. I always thought that I was a good CEO, that I gave everything to my employees.  _ Why would they want to fuck me over behind my back? _ "I didn't do anything!" She shouted and wiped her tears. "We just want answers. Why did you do it?" Brian continued. "Sir, I-I'm telling the truth. I really don't know anything." I lost my patience at this point. I grabbed her wrist, pulled her up and slammed her body against the wall. I pinned her there, looking right into her eyes. "Give us an answer," I gritted my teeth when I felt Brian's hand on my shoulder.

"Okay, that's enough. Let her go." He tried really hard to get me away from her and I did what he asked me to do, even though I was beyond pissed off. "You're fired. And don't think that you're going to find another job that easily. Go, now." I pointed to the door and watched as she ran away. I turned my head to Brian and sighed. I sat down on the sofa and rubbed my face. "Why did you stop me? I was really interested in the answers. I wanted to know why." "Justin, you don't even know what consequences would be if you had hurt her even more. She could have sued us for harassment and so on. Look, the good thing is that she's gone and there's no more danger for us."  _He's right. He's almost always right._

"Okay. I'm going to write some really interesting things in her resume. So, where were we? Teresa Walker is out. Who's next?" Brian slowly looked at me. "Are you going to tell me what's the database? I know there's something way more important than money, otherwise you wouldn't have acted so furiously. So, what's in there?"  _ Brian, I can't tell you. I want to, I really do, but I can't. _ "Teresa Walker is out. Who's next?" I asked again as I sat down at my desk, changing the subject.


	6. Order.

I woke up in Nini's bed, surrounded by the warmth of her dogs. I had to admit that my body, even my mind, needed some rest. As I was stretching, I woke the digs up. They gave me a reproached look and I laughed. "Somebody is alive? I thought you weren't going to wake up." Nini said as she opened the door. Once she did that, the dogs ran to her, jumping in excitement and joy. I smiled. "What time is it?" I asked and she grinned at me. "It's 12pm. You slept like 18 hours straight." After she said that, I sighed and slowly got off the bed. "Oh and by the way, the boss called. He said he had some important news for us." I slowly nodded. "Let's go then." I felt so much better.

I had new energy and determination I knew I could do a lot better than the previous day. "One little thanks would be enough," I heard a silent voice behind me while I was walking out of Nini's room. I turned around and scratched the back of my head in guilt. "I'm sorry. Thank you, Nini for letting me stay here, letting me sleep in your bed and for caring about me." I said with a warm smile. "Anytime. Now, let's go." She commanded and we both walked outside. "So, do you know what the boss wants to talk about?" I tried to get some information to be prepared for what happens. My mind began to create thoughts about my boss. That he somehow found out about why I am so obsessed with Midnight. And that wouldn't be good.

"No clue. He just said that he wanted to talk with us." We got into the building, greeted some colleagues and stopped in front of the door to the boss' office. I exchanged a look with Nini. "I knock, you speak." I stated fast. I took a deep breath, knocked and waited for an answer. "Come in." We heard his invitation. Nini opened the door and we walked in. The boss smiled at us and gestured for us to sit down. I really didn't want to. I wanted to get back to the files. "Listen, I know you're really good in what you do. You're like my experts on everything. So I know I can trust you, right?" He began to speak. "Absolutely," Nini responded and I just silently nodded my head.

"Great. So, here's the deal. Some of my resources are talking about a terrorist attack on the president. And I don't mean that plain talk like 'I hate our president.' 'I hope she would die.' I mean like assassination." I frowned as he spoke. "Sir, don't get me wrong, but shouldn't this involve the CIA in Washington?" I asked. "That's the point. The killer is living in L.A. and they asked for our help." "I don't see any problems. Just take him out," Nini said. " We can't. It's not that easy. This guy, Adam Smith, is on the list of the richest people. He has bodyguards, owns his people everywhere. We can't get him a meter away." He replied. "There has to be some way to do it, right?" I asked and he slowly nodded.

"There is, actually." "Great! Wait, why would you call us then?" Nini asked. "We have to hire Midnight for this job." my heart stopped beating and my whole world started to spin. I couldn't believe what he said. "M-Midnight? Are you fucking mad?" I furiously stood up which caused the chair to fall over. "Calm down Jay. That's an order. Sit down!" My blood was boiling inside, I felt every small part of my body itching. I didn't even want to hear that name. "Jay, please. Sit down," I heard Nini's calm voice. "I'm refusing to use that fucking hitman. She deserves to die!" I shouted. I felt someone touch my hand. I looked down to see that Nini grabbed my hand, looking right at me.

"Sit down," She whispered. I growled and did what she asked. I didn't exactly know how she did that but every time I got angry or my nerves cracked, she was able to calm me down. Always. "As I was saying, Midnight is the best in her profession. She killed even Timothy Greene without being seen for fucks sake. I know that you're looking for her, Jay. And I know the reason why, but you have to push everything aside. There's more than your revenge, you hear me?" He continued talking. "So that's it? Just forgive her for everything she has done? She kills people! Innocent people!" I growled. "And bad guys. Don't forget that she kills for money. She's not picky. And I didn't say anything about forgiving her." He states.

"If you would let me finish my sentence... we can hire her to kill Adam, but after that is done, we will take her to prison. Adam is planning his attack. We have some time to act." I'm not letting you allow her to live. Once I see her, she's dead. "I don't want anything to do with her.. And what if I don't agree?" I asked just to be sure. "I'm going to suspend you and put you in jail. Don't worry, I have my ways." "How are we going to do that? We don't even know what she looks like," Nini said as I was still consumed by anger. "That's for you to find out. Nobody knows about this, so please keep it that way. I trust you the most. Now, get back to work."


	7. New Target.

Two weeks had passed by without a new job for me. I was slowly dying inside from boredom. I needed some action, I needed some adrenaline. I burned several SIM cards whenever I called Antonia for the good news. I decided to call again. "Antonia, tell me that you-" I began but she interrupted me. "Yes! Yesterday, some woman made contact with me. You have a new target. His name is Justin Miller, some big CEO billionaire. She wants you to track him down, kidnap him and get one specific answer then kill him." My heart started to race and my body was consumed with joy and excitement.  _Finally!_ "What answer?" I asked, unable to hide my happiness. "She said that she would talk to me once Justin is locked away," She answered.

What do you know about her?" "No connection to the federals if you're asking for that." How much?" "$600,000." I frowned after her response. That's a bit too much for this job. Well, I'm not gonna deny her. "Fine. Put the files in-" It was me who was interrupted this time. "They're already there with the first half of the money. I counted it. Exactly half." "Sweet. Thanks Antonia." "Anytime. So, I guess you will be calling me soon, right?" "You're clever. Yes, soon." After I hung up, I burned the SIM card. I couldn't erase the smile on my face as well as the feeling inside of me. I got dressed and walked outside. I went to the post office and right to the box that had Antonia's name on it.

I pulled the key out and opened it. There was a file and I exactly knew what it was. I grabbed it and walked back home. I sat down on the sofa, put my legs up to get comfortable and opened the file, a few papers falling on me. My heart was racing.

_ **Name**; Justin Miller _

_ **Age**; 23 _

_ **City**; Los Angeles California _

_ **Occupation**; CEO _

_ **Monthly** **Salary**; Do I really need to write this shit down when we both know he's a CEO and a billionaire. _

_ **Appearance**; Tall, physically fit. Black hair and brown eyes. _

_ **Hobbies**; Poker games, Tennis and Golf. _

_ **Best** **Friend**; Brian Moore _

_ **Status**; Unmarried, unknown girlfriend. _

_ **Family**; Both parents still alive _

_ **Bodyguards**; Unknown. Has a personal driver named David Hill. _

_ **Favourite** **car**; He has everything but he's driving his ass in a Mercedes-Benz S-600 Pullman _

_ **Favourite** **place(s)** **to** **be**; The Sayers Club. He's practically there every night. One of his friends owns the place so he has everything for free. _

_ **Vulnerability**; Money, women and alcohol _

_ **Daily** **schedule**; Monday + Wednesday 5:00 pm - 8:00 pm tennis with other spoiled brats. Tuesday + Thursday 11:00 am - 4:00 pm golf with his father. Friday - Never goes to work. Saturday - 11:00 am - 1:00 pm has lunch at his parents house. Sunday - 5:00 pm - 9:00 pm company meeting. _

_ If you ask me, this man has to have livers of steel. Almost every night he's out with his friend Brian. Plus, Midnight, almost every morning he goes to the gym. Be aware of that. _

_ **Ways** **to** **kidnap** **him**; unspecified _

_ **Price** **on** **his** **head**; $600,000 _

_ Be careful please. He seems to be fit and really strong. If I can help you in anyway, just call. _

_ -Antonia _

I pulled out the photos of the man and tried to remember every small detail about him. Any small signs. I had to admit that Antonia was right, he looked pretty built. I have to plan this.  _ Okay, so what's his schedule again? Friday. _ What does he do on Friday? He has free time? I think the best way to do it is at night. Not that much people around. Plus he's out almost every night. That's helpful. So he needs to be wasted. That way, he won't have too much strength to defend himself. But I need to do it before he gets out of the nightclub and to the car. He also needs to be alone. Money. Money could solve this problem. Act steady and act fast. What about his friend though? He's not with him all the time, right? I need a car to shove him into.

I stood up and went to my office and turned on my PC. While waiting for the machine to work, I scanned the photos of the man. Once my PC was running, I checked the surroundings of the nightclub.  _ Sweet. This alley is not that far from the entrance. Okay, what do I have so far? Plan where to kidnap him and how to disappear from any witnesses. When am I gonna do this? Friday is free right? So no one is going to look for him. That gives me one free day. Thursday night is my day. I don't need weapon, maybe a knife. Chloroform for sure. Or sleep darts could work as well. Fuck it, I'll take both. I have a plan to get him and where to drive. Only one place is missing. I can't bring him here, not safe. The old abandoned work site is a pretty good idea. I need to get some of my toys first. Toy of torture. We'll see how strong he really is. _


	8. That One Night.

"And what about your work, how is it?" My father continued to ask more questions. "Everything is perfect. We closed the deal with Larry Smith and we have a new partnership ahead of us. Although, we had a problem with one employee. She tried to break into our database." I said without any lies. "Do you know why?" He asked and hit the ball. I watched as the ball flew through the sky and dropped a few meters near the hole. "No idea," I mumbled, frustrated. I pulled out my phone and checked the time.  Just a few more minutes then I can go home. I need to call Brian about tonight. "I can tell you exactly why. You're not suitable for this job yet. I may have made a mistake when I gave you my position. You're too reckless, much too young."

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down. My father would always remind me on how stupid I was. We started to to walk on the grass to the ball when somebody called him. He answered it and stepped away from me, fully focused on the call. "You're too reckless, much too young," I mimicked him ironically. I loved him, I really did but sometimes he acted like such a jackass. I pulled out my phone and texted Brian.

** Be ready. Once I'm done here, I'm heading home to change my clothes then taking your ass out. **

** B; Sayers Club like always? I'm ready right now. But promise me no hardcore drinking this time. I don't have the strength to drag your ass home **

I instinctively smiled and shoved my phone back in my pocket. I felt so bored. My father was still talking so I grabbed my things and walked over to him. "I'm heading out. I need to do some work," I informed him. He waved me off. I nodded my head and walked to the building. I shoved my things into the locker and with new energy flowing through my body, I went to David's limousine. I got in and he drove me back home. Once I was inside my house, I quickly changed my clothes, putting on my favourite black jeans and sexy shirt. After I was ready, I got back in the limousine and we drove to Brian's house. "You look ready to fuck somebody," He joked when he got inside.

I gestured to David to drive us to the nightclub and he silently did. "I'm gonna fuck you. Is that what you want?" I replied with a smirk. I noticed how he frowned at that. "I regret telling you the day I was gay. That's really not funny. But, if you want to fuck me so bad, then do it." I laughed after he said that. "I'm gonna reject your offer, thanks. Maybe someday if I'm really drunk. Until then, I'm into women." I replied and he smiled evilly. "Remember that day you woke up with a sore ass? Yep, that was me." He informed me. My heart stopped beating for a second and I just stared at him. I couldn't really really such memory, but I knew myself. Sometimes I overdid the alcohol and woke up with no memory at all.

_Did he really fuck me? No! That surely didn't happen right?_ I don't like men, nor am I attracted to them in any way. He then bursted out in laughter which made me pretty suspicious. "I'm sorry, your expression was priceless. So, you promise me that you won't drink too much this time?" He asked me and I somehow felt relieved that he joked about this stuff. I didn't have anything  against gay people. Hell, my best friend was gay, but I just couldn't see myself being with a man. I slowly smiled, thinking up some small revenge. Quickly before he could react, I sat on his lap. His eyes widened and he stopped breathing. I grabbed his wrists to prevent him from defending himself.

"What the fuck?!" He shouted and tried to wiggle out. I laughed and moved my head closer to his, scanning his reaction, playing with him. "This is not cool..." He whispered. I smirked and got back to my side, acting as if nothing happened. "You're a fucking weirdo." He spit furiously. "I thought that you didn't have a crush on me." I joked. "I don't! You are not my type, trust me. But, you're hot and I'm just a human." He mumbled and I felt honored. "What would your type be then?" I asked even though I knew the answer. "You already know what my type would be," He replied. "Hmm, I don't think so." "Bad guys," He mumbled shyly. "I thought that I was a bad guy." I joked and she laughed. "Nah, you're just a dick."

"And you know what? I'm gonna drink like a maniac tonight. Just because I want to forget about that sore ass!" I teased him and he groaned. "Justin! I'm gonna kill you some day. My dick hurts..." He complained. "I'm sorry, honey. Do you want me to blow it?" I joked again with laughter. "Fuck you!" "Sir, we're here." We both heard David's voice. I nodded my head and got out. I helped Brian and we both walked inside. The music slowly got to me and I felt my other side start to wake up. We spent about seven hours there before I got drunk. I heard my voice from the distance, the world spun me a little, I lost Brian in the crowd and had a problem with talking.

But, I remember some things. I remembered a short blonde girl talking to me, seducing me, leading me out of the nightclub. I remember gesturing David to wait a little. I remember the alleyway, kissing her and then darkness.


	9. Introduction.

I checked his handcuffs along with the chains which were holding him. He was still unconscious and that was okay with me. I closed the door behind me and walked into the other room, pulling my phone out of my pocket. I pulled down my mask to speak properly with Antonia, whom I was going to call. "_**Yeah?"**_ She tiredly greeted me. "Antonia, I got him. So, what answer?" I asked. It was three hours after I had kidnapped him. It was 6 in the morning. After I chained him up in the room, I took care of the girl. She thought that she was going to get paid for leading Justin out, but I killed her. I couldn't risk anything. I wasn't tired at all because I had slept the whole day yesterday to be prepared for this act.

_**"****Wow, that was fucking fast. Uhm, gimme a sec, I'm calling that bitch for more info."**_ She said and I knew she was completely awake. I hung up to give her some space. Meanwhile, I started looking for a new SIM card. My phone rang again. "So?" I nudged her to speak. _**"She wants some code. It should be eleven numbers and it's from Justin's company. Nothing more, nothing less. She said that he would know."**_ Antonia informed me. "Understood. I hope I can get that answer in a few days. I don't want to keep him for too long." _**"Midnight, if something happens, anything... call me, okay? I'm here for you."**_ "Be ready to pick up the rest of the money. Call you back soon." And with that, I hung up. I changed the SIM card out with a new one.

I slowly smiled, completely consumed by excitement. I put my black kitsune mask back on, grabbed my bag with some 'toys' and walked back to my prisoner. As I opened the door, he slowly opened his eyes, scanning his surroundings. I put the chair in front of him and sat down, tilting my head to the side as I checked his expressions, his intentions. The human body can tell you so many things. Your moods, your desires, your plans and if you're not a good actor, you can easily be read like a book. "W-what's happening?" He asked silently, his voice cracked. His head raised and she spotted the handcuffs and chains. I noticed how his eyes widened in confusion and fear, his breath quickened.

He tried really hard to wiggle out of it, but I had checked them ten times over. He slowly looked back at me. "That's enough, Brian. Let me go!" He furiously shouted but I didn't move an inch. "Let me go I say!" He shouted again, his voice slowly falling in desperation and misery. "Ha ha, real funny. Let me go now." He repeated again, trying to stay positive, trying to keep a hold on his last bit of hope. "Are you deaf? I'm talking to you!" He yelled at me and as I quickly stood up, he jumped in surprise. I walked to him, locking my eyes with  his where I could see so much fear and at the same time, determination. "I'm the only one here who will be asking questions. You will be giving me the answers," I said silently and stepped back.

"Who the hell are you? Where am I? What's going on? Where's Brian?" "Ask one more question and you're gonna regret it. This is my place, my rules. You're a nobody here. Just a doll in my hands." I saw new confidence and stubbornness in his eyes. He frowned at me. "What are you going to do, masked freak?" He yelled at me. I smiled, even though he couldn't see it through my mask. I walked to the bag and slowly unzipped it. I began to put some of the things in the table near the exit. Knives, electrical cords, a rag for waterboarding. I grabbed a knife and tossed it from one hand to the other, slowly walking towards him. "What the hell! Let me go!" He shouted once more. "I want the codes. I can promise you a swift death. No pain." I said calmly. He frowned after my words and started to laugh.

"You moron. I'm not giving you anything. I don't have any codes, I don't even know what the hell you are even talking about! Is your mind that dark?"  This man is trying to play. This man is trying to act. Your voice is a bit shaky, my dear. You're nervous, afraid. "I'm as dark as Midnight, baby." I mumbled and firmly gripped the knife. "Listen, freak. I don't know how much he paid you, but I can pay you triple. Hell, I can even make your life heaven. All the money your heart desires, all the women, everything." "The codes," I raised my voice. "Somebody is losing control," He teased me. "The codes!" I repeated.  This man thinks that this is a game. He doesn't realize what deep shit he is in.

"Try me." He whispered with confidence in his voice. With one swift move, I stabbed him in the left thigh. He painfully screamed in surprise. With his new energy, he tried to wiggle out of his restrains once more. I slowly turned myself and walked to the table, grabbing the salt. "The codes," I said again and sat down in the chair. He was breathing in pain, but still managed to ironically smirk at me. I sighed, stood up and walked to him. Quickly I pulled the knife out and kneeled in front of him, ignoring her hiss of pain and poured the salt into my hand. "The codes," I raised my eyes to meet his. He spit at me, still being stubborn. I placed my hand full of salt on his wound and his scream of agony was music to my ears.

_ He's going to break. Sooner or later. And I have plenty of toys to play with. _


	10. Torture.

I clenched my fists in pain and tried to calm my breathing. My whole body was in pain, every last piece of me was shouting in agony, calling for help, yelling for a break. I slowly started to lose my energy, my eyes wanted to close. I needed a bit of rest but I couldn't. The handcuffs were cutting into my wrists and with the position I was in, I was unable to sleep. The blood in my arms slowly went away with how they were tied up all the time. She wouldn't let me rest either, even if I wanted to. She payed me visits often. I couldn't really tell how often, because for me in the closed dark room, it was like every second. But the worst of it all was her. And hell how terrifying she was. I didn't let her know that, but I was scared as hell.

At first, I thought that it was all a game performed by Brian, but once the masked woman started to torture me, I knew this was real. And god knows how much I wished that this was all just a fucked up nightmare. All I could see were her eyes. Those light blue eyes piercing into my soul. She had a hoodie on a all times so I couldn't see much of her. She was slightly shorter than me, not by that much though. She wanted know the numbers. But that was something I couldn't easily let her know. Even though I wanted this to end so badly. The numbers were for the nuclear rockets hidden away in deserts all over the world. In the bad guys hands it could lead to destruction. And I couldn't betray my father's trust nor the world's either.

I knew that she couldn't kill me. That was the worst. The never ending torture. Me, not wanting to say it and her, trying to get it out of me. But I was still holding onto hope that one day they're gonna find me. That maybe Brian, or even my father is nearby. The next bad news were that if I told her the numbers, there wasn't any certainty about my life. Even though at that time, I wanted to die anyway. In times I was alone, I tried to figure out who this woman was and why she wanted the numbers. It helped me not to go crazy from loneliness and at the same time I was thinking about anything else than the pain. My heart skipped a beat once I heard the door opening. My body started to shake and I tightly closed my eyes.

_ It's just a dream! It's just a really bad dream! Wake up, wake the fuck up Justin. _ But the nightmare didn't vanish. It was too real. I heard footsteps and then her hand on my cheek, sending a wave of pain through my body as she slapped me. "Wake up, sunshine. It's time for that one question again." Her voice was the worst sound. She sounded completely expressionless or sometimes I would hear the joy and excitement. She was a freak, a maniac without a soul within her. I opened my eyes and saw her going through her bag again. My heart was racing, my body shivered, I wanted to scream for help.  _ Brian is somewhere near, help is close by! I have to stay strong, I have to. _

"You have three options today. Option number one is this beauty here," She started talking again, showing me a knife. "Then option number two is oxygen torture. And finally, option number three... bone breaking. Not gonna lie there, that third option can have negative consequences on your body." I heard her. She turned to face me. I noticed that this time she switched her hoodie to a dark gray instead of black. My brain started to work for once. _That means she's not staying here. That she's going home to change. Or this is her home. I don't even fucking know where I am._ I took a deep breath and smirked, giving her the rest of the confidence that was inside me. "Or fourth option... you can go kill yourself." I growled.

She sighed and turned her back to me. "Look, this is my good will by letting you choose. I would love to break some of your bones, cause severe pain for a few days." _And I would love to kill you for doing this to me. _ _ Okay, I need to think. Bone breaking? Hell no! Slicing me into pieces or that oxygen torture. Maybe that oxygen thing could make me pass out, escape from all this. On the other hand, I could bleed out from all the slicing. _ "Just kill me instead. What's the point in this? You're going to kill me anyway," I said as I blinked a few times to stay focused. "I need that code. I need those numbers." She replied calmly. "Who are you working for? Why are you even doing this?" I was buying me some time before she was going to torture me again.

She grabbed a long, thick rope and walked towards me. My heart stopped beating in that moment and I knew I was going to collapse soon. It wasn't bad,  it was freeing me from the pain. "The numbers," She said again. My head hurt from that one and only wish once again. I frowned and clenched my jaw. "Fuck you," I whispered. She slowly started to tie the rope around my neck then tying the other end to some machine on the table. "Every minute, this toy is going to make you breathless and then loosen the grip around your neck. You're not going to faint, don't you worry. I will be in the next room. If you want to tell me anything, just call." She turned the machine on and walked away.

"You motherfucker! I'm not telling you a damn thing!" I yelled at her, just a second before the rope around my neck tightened and I couldn't breathe properly.


	11. Waterboarding.

I closed my eyes and slowly stretched. It was taking too damn long for him to talk. But I was patient. I had to be. That was something about me that was making me so good at my profession. I let him sleep for one hour while I called Antonia. "What's up?" I greeted her. _**"Midnight, so great to hear from you. The police, news and everyone knows about Justin's disappearance. I assume your job is done?"**_ She asked and I sighed. "Not yet. He's refusing to speak. These numbers have to be really important, but don't you worry, I'm slowly and steadily breaking his soul. Today is waterboarding. How are you?" _**"Awesome actually. I'm looking for a new car."**_ "Antonia, don't buy any luxury ones. It's going to be suspicious. I don't want anyone to investigate the source of your income," I warned her and she laughed.

_**"Does this mean you care about me?"** _She teased. "No. This means that I don't want to be connected with this." _**"****I think you do care. But I'm going to act like you don't."**_ "I have to go now, my little lamb is waiting." _**"Take care."**_ I destroyed the SIM card, put my mask on and went back to Justin. He raised his head and I met his eyes. I recognized pain, exhaustion and weakness but within a few seconds, he smiled at me, giving me fake emotions. "You missed me that much?" He greeted me. "Are you willing to speak today?" I replied calmly. "I am speaking, freak." "The numbers, now." I nudged him, still  standing near the bag. "Listen... I don't know what you are up to, but I will pay you! My father is gonna pay you. You don't have to do this. I won't sue you, I promise."

_ Still trying to buy me? I'm loyal to my clients. _ "And you listen to me, if you give me those numbers, I can end your misery with one move. That's my offer," I replied. "But you've got the wrong person! I don't even know what numbers you want! My name's Jonathan, I work for my father's gardening company," He began. I knew two things from this. First, he was buying him some time. Second, he thought that I would be dumb and believe him. But I admired his strength to resist. "Your name is Justin Miller, 23 years old, billionaire. I think you need help remembering that." After I said that, I push the table to the middle of the room. I began to connect the chains to the legs of the table, preparing for him next torture.

"I'm not Justin! You don't know me! I'm Jonathan... trust me. Let me go," He whispered tiredly. "You have no siblings, your best friend is Brian Moore and you visit Sayers nightclub almost every night." "You fucking spied on me? You're a freak, a stalker!" He shouted. I stood up after my work was done and walked over to him. For a few seconds, I spotted fear in his eyes which quickly changed. "One last time, those numbers." "One last time, go kill yourself." He replied with a smirk. I grabbed the chains which were holding him and undid them. I knew what was going to happen next and was ready for it. He punched me with all his strength, once he sensed his chance, and tried to run away.

But there were three things that were going on. Number one, after being tortured you can't really run fast, even with adrenaline in your blood. Number two, he hasn't used his legs for two days. And the last thing, the door was locked. I grabbed him, and even though he was trying to defend himself, I threw him on the table where I had a few minutes to chain him to that. He screamed, tried to defend himself, but it wasn't enough. "Still so stubborn? I just want a code," I decided to be the nice guy once more. He shut his eyes tightly and I spotted tears. On my face appeared a victorious smile. I knew he was slowly breaking.  _ Just a few more toys. He can't hold out much longer. He just can't, he's not a trained army man. _ I put the thin cloth on his face, grabbing the water, I started the waterboarding. This kind of torture was banned in my country.


	12. Going Crazy.

I tried so hard to forget all about this nightmare but my mind kept returning the visions of that torture. Everything was too real. My wall of confidence and resistance started to break. I wanted to end this, I wanted to die. I was so tired that I felt like micro sleeping for the first time in my life. But before I could get any proper sleep, she always came back. And the cycle started again. _Maybe it's time to end this. I'm so so sorry, dad. But I can't live like this, I just can't. It hurts so much. I need rest. Death is my only chance on how to forget. _I was prepared to tell that masked freak those numbers. I lost everything. My pride, my confidence. Even my hope. I heard footsteps. My heart began to race, my body screamed in pain just by the sound.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep. _ Maybe she'll go away. Maybe she'll give me more time to 'sleep'. Oh please! _ "Justin!" I heard a silent voice, which I recognized. I opened my eyes and throughout my body flew disappointment and fear.  _ I'm going crazy! This is it. This is how I end. Fucking crazy lunatic. _ "Justin?" I heard it again. "Brian?" I raised my voice. The door opened and I saw my best friend. I couldn't even believe my eyes. _No! it's just a dream, this is not real._ "Justin! Fucking hell, what did she do to you?" He whispered quickly and got to me. "Brian, Oh my fucking god! Brian it's you! Please... get me out of here, please, I'm begging you!" I started to cry and rustled the chains.

He tried to unchain me but couldn't do anything to them. "In the bag, there are some things. Try to break the chains!" I spoke quickly with new hope in my body. He turned himself, walked to the bag, then pulled out his phone. "Hold on... I'm coming for help, just hold on a few more minutes, okay?" He said and started to walk away. "No! No, no, no! Don't leave me, don't you dare fucking leave me! Brian!" I yelled at him. "I'll return. Just stay strong." He whispered to me. I tried to wiggle out of the handcuffs once again when I saw him leave, ignoring the pain and blood on my wrists. It was like seeing my only hope disappear. I wasn't quite sure at that time if Brian was real or not.

I screamed loudly in desperation. I felt tears streaming down my face and I just let them fall. I wanted to go home, I wanted to believe. I looked up from the ground once the door opened again and saw the masked freak. "You wanted to tell me something?" She asked and closed the door behind her. I had new hope, new energy inside me when I remembered that Brian is sending help. I just hoped that he didn't run into this freak on his way for help . "Yeah, you fucker! Com here!" I yelled at her. She ignored me and started to look for something in her bag once again.  _ Help is on the way. I can do this, Brian is here. _ "No! No, no, no! Listen... I don't want to feel the pain again," I whispered. "Just tell me the numbers," She replied.

"Fine." She looked at me and walked over with a baseball bat in her hands. "What was that?" She asked and I sighed. "I will tell you the numbers. I'm done with all this, you've won." I whispered. "I'm listening." "4, 6, 7, 4, 2, 2, 9, 8, 5, 3, 2." I lied to her the first eleven numbers that popped up in my mind. "Really? Interesting. Are you sure those are the numbers I want?" She asked slowly and I knew that she was suspicious. "Yes! I'm telling the truth. Please... let me go now." "Say it again." "What?" My heart started to race.  _ I don't fucking remember what numbers I said. But she can't remember them either, right? I have to get close to those numbers. _ "Say them again," She repeated. "Promise me that you will let me go after that!" I demanded, buying Brian the time he needed.

"I promise." "2, 2, 5, 8, 1, 0, 4, 3, 8, 6, 9." She stepped back from me and I heard her laughter for the first time. It sent shivers down my spine. It was maniacal laughter that I knew I wasn't going to forget that easily. "Now let me go!" I screamed and rustled with the chains. "I'll let you go... make you let go of your hopes and breath, you piece of shit." She raised her voice and hit me in the stomach with her bat. I coughed up blood, which dropped on her, My vision went dark for a few minutes, my whole body consumed in pain.  _ Brian is here. Brian is here. Brian is here! _ "That's all you can do?" I whispered before I was consumed in darkness.


	13. Help me.

I was waiting in my car in front of Nini's house. I was impatiently tapping on the wheel, silently mumbling songs which were playing on the radio. I didn't have any special plans for today about finding Midnight. Sometimes, I felt that everyone was right and I was truly obsessed with her. But it was the only thing that kept me going, that kept me sane. I wasn't really sure what would have happened if I found her and killed her. I was dragged into reality when Nini got in. "I'm sorry. We can go now," She greeted me and tried to catch her breath. "You remember that billionaire guy, Justin Miller? He has been found! The boss called to get there." Nini informed me. I frowned in confusion and shrugged my shoulders.

"What am I supposed to do with that?" I replied without any interest. "Uhm.. hello? It's amazing that a human life has been saved!" "Saved? I was predicting he ran away from his father to enjoy his life, swimming in a pool full of money." I replied. "You're so annoyed today," She mumbled.  _ She's right. It is amazing, but I want to find Midnight. I have no interest in some spoiled rich man. _ I glanced over at my partner. She seemed angry and disappointed. I sighed and started the engine. "I'm sorry. It's amazing. Tell me, what do you know so far?" "Well.. he hasn't been rescued yet. We only know his location, the boss is sending some people there, along with us."  _ I don't have time for this shit. I need to return to my office, I just need to. _

"Where to?" I asked, cursing myself for not being faster with this important detail. "An abandoned work site, not far from L.A." I slowly nodded and headed over there. We arrived there in complete silence. There were like forty well armed men, minding their business, lost in their thoughts. Both Nini and I got out of the car and walked right over to our boss. "Glad to see you here. This man is Brian Moore, he will tell you more." He greeted us. I glanced over his shoulder to see a devastated and shivery man, talking to our psychologist. Nini exchanged a look with me and we headed over to the him. "Hello," I waved at him. "What are you waiting for? Can't you just rescue him?" He asked, frustrated.

"We're working on it. Just tell us what you know." I admired the calmness in Nini's voice. "I-I really don't know much. And I already told everything to every person that was speaking to me. Look, my best friend is dying in there, can you fucking do something?" _Maybe I can return to the office without anyone noticing._ "I'll wait for you in the car," I whispered to Nini. She stopped me in my tracks. "Wait, aren't you going inside to see?" She asked, "What for? They'll do fine without me. Besides, I think you can do better." I replied with a fake smile. "I'm with you," She said firmly and started to walk towards my car. My body froze for a few seconds. I was in shock from her reaction.

I thought she would have went to help rescue the girl. I got to her quickly and sat down in the car next to her. "You don't have to do this. I know you're happy that Mr. Miller is going to be rescued. Be a hero." I tried so hard to be alone. "I don't, true, but you're my partner and I've known you for a couple years. You're going to drive to your office, I know that. I want to help you, Jay. Let me help you, tell me what happened with Midnight, please." Right before my eyes, I saw images of my former lover, my life and my everything. She was lying in her own blood, choking, trying to breathe. And then there was me, trying to save her, but the only thing I could do was stare at her, crying. And her last two words were the worst of them all. _**"Help me."**_

My body started to shake from the memories of the past. I sensed the tears forming in my eyes. _Maybe it's time for her to know._ "That fucker killed somebody close to me. And I didn't make it in time," I replied silently, squeezing the steering wheel in my hands to force the tears back. "Someone from your family?" She asked silently and I shook my head. "Your lover?" She guessed and my heart skipped a beat. "Yeah." "I'm sorry to hear that. It had to be hard." _**"Help me."**_ I quickly shook my head to get rid of those two words. "But Jay, it's not her fault. Somebody had to hire her. You should be looking for that person instead of that hitman." "You're defending her?" I growled in anger.

"What? Of course not, I'm just pointing out the fact that she was hired to kill. She didn't do it because she wanted to. You find out who hired her?" "That's why I want to have a little chat with her," I replied. "You're going to kill her, aren't you? What's the difference between her and you if you do it?" I looked at Nini and sighed. "Can we please stop with this interrogation? You want help me or not?" She seemed to be sad about something, disappointed. "Sure. You know you can always count me in."


End file.
